Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher (preferring the nickname "Moon"), is a female NightWing dragonet, and the main protagonist of the sixth book in the Wings of Fire series, Moon Rising. She is the first known NightWing to have mind-reading and prophetic powers since Darkstalker was buried. She also delivered what seems to be the first true prophecy in over a century, known as the Jade Mountain Prophecy. Since there were no other living NightWings besides Darkstalker and Foeslayer that had the information on Moon's powers, Darkstalker taught her the tricks to control them using telepathy until she left his range of communication. Both Winter and Qibli have a crush on her, though the mainly show their affection in very different ways, as Winter is more aggressive towards Moon, while Qibli is more outgoing in affection. It is mostly unknown whether Moon returns these feelings, though there are many scenes that suggest she does. She notes how Winter is "unmistakably handsome," while Qibli was handsome in a "subtler, warmer kind of way." In Talons of Power, Darkstalker teases Moon by stating that he could show her her futures with both dragons so she could pick which one to choose. The two dragons are heavily implied to be Winter and Qibli. Moon seems to be embarrassed and pretends that she doesn't know who he is is talking about. This implies that she has feelings for both dragons but doesn't want to choose one, in case of a fight breaking out between the two. Appearance Moon is a small, healthy, well-fed NightWing with shiny purplish-black scales with shades of dark blue and green mixed in . She has a glittering silver teardrop scale at the outside corners of each eye, like teardrops about to fall, which Ostrich described as having her own treasure on her scales. These scales are a symbol of her mind-reading powers. She also has little furrows in her forehead as though she has a perpetual headache. Biography ''The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer had mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest Kingdom. He also mentioned that she was "nervous." ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher is the main protagonist in this book. Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg has somehow rolled its way out into the moonlight and had turned silver. Moon hatches shortly after her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives. Her mother notices that her eyes reflect the moonlight as she stared at the moons, hence the name "Moonwatcher". Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. It is clear she is scared to be alone because of the terrifying thoughts her mother has planted in her mind as an attempt to keep her safe. This action was instinctive, and Secretkeeper did not know what she was doing. She is later shown with her mother observing the school. Moon doesn't want to go in, but eventually she goes inside, remembering how her mother warns her to hide her powers of mind-reading and prophecy. Before she can go inside, however, she has a vision of Prince Turtle and his sister, Princess Anemone, in which he is pinning her down. Her mother did not notice her vision and leaves Moonwatcher soon after. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker who tells her where to find her sleeping cave. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates and shares a room with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she picks up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit, intending to keep the tiny thing from getting eaten by the other dragonets. Winter seems to dislike her at first sight, and he also seems to think that Moon may have powers. Later in the story he warms up to her, though he tends not to show it, sometimes being mean to Moon to cover up his feelings (even though she can read his mind). She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class, taught by Tsunami. Her winglet includes her clawmates, Winter, Qibli, and Princess Tsunami's brother Turtle, Clay's little brother, Umber, Kinkajou, and Carnelian (now deceased). Later, on the way to history, she has a vision of the cave erupting in flames, killing her and her friends. Fighting through fierce migraines with the help of Darkstalker, she tries to warn her friends not to go into the cave. Carnelian ignores her and goes inside anyway, just as it exploded. When a Dragonflame Cactus blows up the history cave, killing Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, seriously injuring Tamarin, and hurting Moon, Turtle was the first to discover her powers. He doesn't appear to be mad, he appears almost impressed, Kinkajou was upset Moon didn't tell her about it, and Qibli didn't know what to think, he seemed scared that Moon had seen all his thoughts and flew away soon after. Winter did not know about her power at the time and threatens to tell everyone that she knew about the explosion if she doesn't find out who did it by midnight the next day. When Moon later figures out that Sora had set the explosion, a stalactite falls and nearly impales Icicle, Winter's sister, and Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who attempted to kill her, and isn't pleased about that fact. Eventually, Moon and company reach Sora and tell her what's going to happen, and Sora says that Icicle was the one who killed her sister, Crane, during a battle in the War of SandWing Succession. The MudWing continued to explain how Icicle was a cold-blooded killer. After that, Sora and her brother, Umber, fled from Jade Mountain. A little later, she also discovers that Ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the (no longer) Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight, who she believed would be the easiest to kill since he was blind. Qibli and Moon go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her, with a lot of help from Winter. Icicle then escaped from Jade Mountain Academy and went to seek out and kill Queen Glory, because Scarlet's face was scarred by her venom when she and the other Dragonets Of Destiny were trapped in the bloodthirsty SkyWing Arena. The Jade Winglet, however, went out to stop Icicle before she could find and kill the RainWing Queen. They plan to find Icicle and go after her, but they discover Winter has already left Jade Mountain. The remaining dragons of the Jade Winglet find Winter before he can leave. After they find Winter, the group decides to go to the rainforest together (except for Turtle), but the IceWing still hates the plan. When Moon confesses her powers to Winter, she delivers the prophecy and Darkstalker shows her his vision of a brighter, safer future of Jade Mountain. ''Winter Turning After Moon tells Winter about her powers a decision that resulted in him being afraid of her. After hearing about this he roars at them to go away. He then yells at his scavenger, Bandit, scaring him and making him run out of the cage. Later, Winter gets rid of Turtle, telling him that he would be in extreme danger if he follows. However the rest of the group refuses to leave, and together, the four dragonets fly off to the Rainforest to catch Icicle and stop her from killing Glory, among other things. In the rainforest, Moon offered Winter some fruit, but he refused, saying that fruit is nasty. When Winter mentions Darkstalker, Moon fell off of her branch from surprise. Though Winter doesn't know why, the truth was because she had communicated with him many times. Winter claims that Darkstalker took away the IceWing Animus heritage, Prince Arctic, which is why NightWings and IceWings absolutely hated each other in the past, and the present. Moon says she hears somebody with "dark" thoughts, who turns out to be Obsidian, a NightWing who is a very proud and hostile dragon who hates the RainWings, especially Queen Glory. They hide until Obsidian and Bromeliad, the RainWing he is patrolling with have passed. Winter and Moon exchange what they know of Darkstalker. We can assume Moon is trying to find out all she can about her teacher. Then, Moon suddenly says that Obsidian and Bromeliad are coming back but before they could hide, Kinkajou called out to the other two dragons, assuming Bromeliad was another RainWing named Orchid. They were caught and taken to Queen Glory. She asked why Moon and Kinkajou came back so early. They explained most of everything to the RainWing Queen, and went out to find Icicle. Glory sends them to be with the dragonets hatchery of the tribe so the guards could watch them, but they end up escaping regardless.They do this by having Kinkajou tell the dragonets in the wingery to count to 1000, but then remembers they can't count, which gives them a narrower window of time. Winter uses his frost breath to make a hole, in which they all fly out of. They then find their way to the portal to the Night Kingdom. When they get there, Moon doesn't think this is where the prophecy mentions as the 'Lost City of Night'. They find Icicle who has been awake for days to keep Scarlet from visiting her in her dreams. Kinkajou has left a trail for Queen Glory who finds them, tranquilizes Icicle, and orders them back to the kingdom. But Moon and the others aren't about to give up that easily. They find themselves soon traveling across the mountains to the Sky Kingdom, searching for a mountain where they believe Ex-queen Scarlet to be hiding, where they hope to find Hailstorm, Winter's older brother. They go to the Talons of Peace, trying to find a SkyWing who can help them. Then comes Pyrite. Pyrite is a nervous, simple-minded, and unusually odd SkyWing, who is loyal to Scarlet. She is described to have bright orange scales and amber eyes, with a pouch that carries a spell that makes her Pyrite and not Hailstorm. No one in the group thinks it's a good idea to bring her, but are left with no other options. Pyrite becomes their guide. But this anxious little SkyWing is to be suspected on. Eventually, the Jade Winglet finds Winter's brother, who is actually Pyrite, but was transformed by Chameleon. But, there was an unexpected encounter, in which Kinkajou is horribly injured by a mysterious NightWing (who was actually Chameleon) by being thrown against a tree. Then the group flies toward a unique little city, and they go to a doctor in the town of Possibility. They do find a doctor, a MudWing named Mayfly, and she tells the Jade Winglet that Kinkajou's wounds are near fatal. Winter decides to take his brother back to the Ice Kingdom. He claims that he won't come back. Qibli and Moon say they will wait at Possibility for four days in case he changes his mind. Throughout his entire time in the Ice Kingdom, Winter thinks of Moon, and near the end, because he lost the Diamond Trials and Hailstorm didn't want to kill Winter, he plans on returning, help to stop the prophecy, and tell Moon exactly how he feels for her. ''Escaping Peril In Escaping Peril, Moon tells Peril that Qibli probably has thought of five ways to defeat Peril, although he only thought of three. Then, she tells Peril that she is a mind reader. Then, she and the group has a long conservation before Peril leaves. After Peril comes back from the Sky Palace, Turtle tells Moon about the scroll. The morning after that, she leaves without the others. She is carrying the scroll to release Darkstalker. When Peril finds her, she is crying because of what he did to Prince Arctic. He enchanted him to do whatever he says, apparently he told him to disembowel himself. ''Talons of Power Moon is first seen talking with Darkstalker when he first came out of the ground. When she notices that Winter, first arguing with Darkstalker, is now acting friendly and more open, she tells him to not enchant her friends. He denies that he did anything to Winter. When they tell him they all should go hunting, she tells Turtle to go warn the school. Turtle does so, only to intrigue Anemone to meet Darkstalker. When they arrive after hunting, Darkstalker mentions seeing time lines with both of them, most likely referring to Winter and Qibli, where she responds by covering her ears and denying everything. Anemone sets off a lightning storm with a copper bracelet she enchanted to do so. Darkstalker asks if there are any scrolls about Fathom, and Clearsight. Flame comes to them, only to have the horrid scar on his face healed. Darkstalker also enchants a bracelet on Mindreader to give her mind reading abilities, Mightyclaws' earring to give him the power to have anything he draws to come to life, and a makeshift bracelet for Fearless to give her super strength. Moon seems worried about him giving out these free powers. Then, Moonwatcher has a vision of someone being attacked and brings Moon, Sunny and the others to Stonemover, who is very close to dying. Darkstalker enchanted a stalactite to heal Stonemover, but then removes his curse which causes him to yell "My claws! They're not mine!", after which Darkstalker enchants it to turn him back to stone. Anemone enchants a piece of bone to find the culprit, who is Flame. He states that he asked Stonemover to enchant his scar to heal, but he refused, so as to conserve his soul. In reaction to this, Flame almost killed Stonemover. After this dilemma, Darkstalker says he wants to lead the NightWing tribe to The Lost City of Night. When he gets to the rainforest, he asks Glory if he can bring her subjects back. To promote his idea, he starts handing out superpowers to the NightWings, though not making any of them permanent. Moon, Kinkajou, and Turtle then go to a cave close to where the NightWings are sleeping. When Turtle returns from following Darkstalker, Moon is awake. She says she had the nightmare and that her sleep schedule is different. Moon tells Turtle he is a good brother and then they have a conversation about it before going to sleep.The next day, Moon says she is going to go with him, only to visit. They do so, and Moon follows Anemone to the room where Fathom stayed, but she said it was too dusty and dirty. She starts to beat Moon with a broom, enchanted to continue hitting her until she began cleaning. Darkstalker then does something to Moon and Kinkajou so they don't hear him tell Anemone to leave. After Anemone leaves, Darkstalker gets them back to normal. She then says she senses danger in the Kingdom of the Sea. Moon stays, and most likely is forced to stay at the city by Darkstalker afterwards. Personality Moon is a very quiet, private dragon. Due to being by herself for most of her life, she has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk. And it doesn't help that she can read minds. She gets easily scared by loud and hectic situations, as shown by her anxiety about the prey center. She often tries to avoid being around others by going off and reading scrolls. Moon is very anxious about what others will think of her, and doesn't open up easily to her peers. She's admitted to herself at one point that she doesn't want anyone to be able to see her subconscious, because then they would never like her. She is more shy when she can hear someone's thoughts, though her mind-reading and precognition has helped her several times. From listening to Scarlet dream visiting Icicle, to knowing that and when the history cave would explode. In Winter Turning, she seemed to become more bold and less scared. This is most likely because of not hearing everyone's thoughts. Relationships Winter He is a friend of Moon's and a potential love interest. Moon has shown to, despite his icy exterior before Winter Turning, see him as a friend and is hurt when he yells at her or calls her names. Winter admits many times he's in love with her. She is very confused about his thoughts and doesn't quite understand what they mean, describing them as mirrors, reflecting self-hate and guilt, not knowing that the guilt is because Winter loves Moon despite their tribal differences. Later she understood Winter's feelings for her. As shown in ''Winter Turning, Winter and Moon were shown to have strong feelings for each other, but it's unknown if they were entirely romantic or not. However it is confirmed in Winter Turning that Moon was distraught when Winter made the decision to leave, meaning she may have feelings for Winter. Qibli He is a friend of Moon's and a potential love interest. Moonwatcher uses his insight in some situations such as when the Jade Winglet was gathered by Tsunami. While everyone was saying their names and saying things about themselves, Qibli noticed things about them that even Moon hadn't noticed before. It was confirmed that Qibli has strong feelings for her also, and was heard by Moon to be thinking many times about how he could get her to like him better, however it is also shown that he does it not only to Moon. In Winter Turning, when Qibli makes a joke, Moon smiles at him in a way, as Winter puts it, "as though she couldn't help herself." Also, in Talons of Power, when Peril is being bouncy and dramatic about going and talking to Clay, Qibli asks, "Is that how I act around Moon?" Since Peril is in love with Clay, Qibli is stating through his question that he has feelings for Moon. Secretkeeper She is Moonwatcher's mother. She hid her egg in the forest four years ago to save her from the hardship and hostility of the other NightWings and their home in the smoking, lava-filled volcano. She has been hidden in the forest until about five months ago. Secretkeeper often calls her daughter a 'weird little diamond' and 'Moonbud'. Secretkeeper does not know of Moon's precognition as Moon thought that one curse, her mind-reading ability, was bad enough. Darkstalker He was the first to know the truth about Moonwatcher. She often asked him for help in answering questions and getting help with her powers. Darkstalker was very upset that Moonwatcher was inexperienced with her powers. He asked her numerous times if she could retrieve his talisman so he can be free, and she tries while she's away from Darkstalker's range. After Peril accidently frees him, Moon accuses Darkstalker of lying to her. He defends himself saying that he was desperate to get out which may have been true. However, Moonwatcher doesn't seem to fully trust him. Darkstalker also seems to show some feelings for Moon since she reminds him so much of his previous love, Clearsight. Morrowseer He was Moon's father, but she barely knew him. She only learned his name from reading her mother, Secretkeeper,'s mind after she refused to tell Moon. He was killed in the Night Kingdom by the volcanic explosion before she met him. He most likely died without knowing he had a daughter. Kinkajou She is Moon's best friend, and has been shown to care much about her. Moonwatcher and her were clawmates in the Jade Winglet. And Moon was distraught when Kinkajou was injured severely by a mysterious companion of Scarlet's (Chameleon, in his Shapeshifter form), showing the strong bond between them. At first, Moon was put off by Kinkajou's energetic thoughts and actions, but realized that Kinkajou really did ''care about her. Anemone Anemone is jealous of Moon throughout Talons of Power because of Moon's closeness with Darkstalker and Moon didn't realize until Anemone used her power to hurt her (she enchanted a broom to hit and attack Moon). Moonwatcher seems to forgive the princess though, as she defends her when Darkstalker is furious with Anemone's actions. Family Tree Quotes ''"I won't BE fragile. I refuse." "I'm not a weird little diamond!" "I'm super-funny? In what universe?" "All right. But please stop trying to scare me. You are not as terrifying as you think you are." "Who are you? How are you doing that?" "I just saw it. It was right before class-sometimes the visions come months before it happens, sometimes only a few minutes. I never know.... It's not like it's a helpful power." "But Starflight's not to blame, he's the kind of dragon who will stop killing, Winter, not cause anymore. He's good inside-just like you are." - to Winter "I mean, no one is completely evil... Dragons are complicated. Some are kinder than others, or braver than others, and some of them do really cruel things. But everyone has both good thoughts and bad thoughts and reasons for what they do, reasons they believe are important." "You have to take that gift and do something with it, not run away from it." "Well good, I'm glad you can't hate me." "Did I imagine it? Maybe I imagined it. But if it was a real mind reader, maybe they could teach me how to use my powers. Or expose me to everyone." - To herself when Darkstalker talked to her for the first time in Moon Rising. "Disembowel?! Did you seriously just say disembowel?!" - To Darkstalker, about Arctic's death "I can do both." - To Winter when she told him about her powers in Winter Turning. "If I couldn't read minds, everyone I met would be like Turtle-completely unreadable. Strange and blank. I'd have no way to know if they were kind or cruel. I'd never understand why they act the way they do. Everyone would be all surface." - Moon talking about what it would be like to have no powers. "Um - I think a bit more definition of 'everything' might be in order," - Moon talking about saving the world. Trivia *She is one of four characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other three being Magnificent (whose nickname is Maggie), Princess Snowfox (whose nickname is Fox), and Princess Sunny, who Thorn called Beetle when she was still in the egg. * Her egg was hatched under two full moons and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. One moon at hatching gives either mind reading or foresight while two at hatching gives both. Three moons at hatching is said to augment the first two abilities but has not yet been confirmed. * On the cover pages for all the books, Moon is one of two dragons with their mouth closed, the other being Darkstalker. * Moon Rising was the first book in the series that had the main protagonist's name, or rather nickname in the title. * She is one of the two dragons in the series to have a parent give her a mantra, which is "Stay hidden, stay secret, stay safe". The other dragon is Winter. * In Moon Rising, when Winter is yelling at Moon in the prey center, demanding her name, one of the names he guesses is Mooncrusher. Mooncrusher is the name of a yeti in another series Tui. T Sutherland wrote, The Menagerie. * Her visions once saved her from a falling tree. *She is the first mind reading prophetic NightWing in almost 2,000 years, since they mentioned they hid away their powers most likely due to Darkstalker. Darkstalker said Fatespeaker may have a very weak power. *Moonwatcher has had a few visions including: **Prince Turtle fighting Princess Anemone. **Qibli meeting his family again. **Jade mountain burning during an earthquake, then collapsing, sending falling rocks everywhere and crushing dragonets. **A classroom exploding with her fellow winglet dying. *The cover of the book could be part of the scene when Moon is flying and Turtle is watching to see if she can after the explosion. *Moonwatcher is one of the three dragonets shown hatching inside the series, the others being Darkstalker and Auklet. *Moon might be Clearsight's descendant as Darkstalker mentioned more than once that Moon is like her, although this is not confirmed. *Moonwatcher is named as she is because when she hatched, Secretkeeper said she looked like Moonwatcher was going to grab the moons and roll them around. *Her father is confirmed to be Morrowseer as shown in Moon Rising. * She has been confirmed to be with Winter or Qibli in Darkness of Dragons, however, it will remain unclear on which of the two she will be with until DoD comes out. * moon is also the youngest in the second arc of protagonists Gallery Canon MoonMR-Full-CVR.png|Moonwatcher on the full cover of Moon Rising MR-CVR-TXT.png|Moonwatcher on the US cover of Moon Rising MoonwatcherTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Moonwatcher from Winglets.jpg|Moonwatcher from the cover of A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories Fan Art ThenextMoonwatcherbyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing Moonwatcherrsw.png|By RiftSeaWing Moonwatcher s family by xthedragonrebornx-d9ogtq4.png|Moonwatcher and her family by xTheDragonRebornx Moonwatcher Ref.png|By QueenClam Moonwatcher copy.png|By Azure Lawebelle Moonwatcher by candy pumpkin101-d87wtht.png|By candy pumpkin Baby moonwatcher by cutedog132-d8xue1x.png|By cutedog132 moonwatcher_by_88aurora88-daf6wt5.jpg|Moonwatcher by 88Aurora88 6a06c0d5d977c2c629bde02b7da4e338-d8veoon.png|request qiblimoon by stArchaeopteryx moonwatcher_by_stilltyrex-da45rtl.jpg|Moonwatcher by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Moonwatcher-611649561 moonwatcher_by_hallow_pumpkin-db203wu.png|Moonwatcher by Hallow-Pumpkin|link=http://hallow-pumpkin.deviantart.com/art/Moonwatcher-668492238 image_by_vision_seeker-davik1b.png|'Winter' and 'Moonwatcher' Sketch by Vision-Seeker|link=http://vision-seeker.deviantart.com/art/Winter-and-Moonwatcher-Sketch-657595631 e72b43e3994cecd0b366058097d9523c-d8veri5.png|request turtmoon by stArchaeopteryx|link=http://geekwayne.deviantart.com/art/request-turtmoon-536486333 Drawing (36).png|Secretkeeper and Moon by WOF lover ice_and_night_by_prophecywings-db1zrk1.png|Ice and Night by prophecywings(newer version)|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Ice-and-Night-668476225 ice_and_night_by_prophecywings-dabw9ci.png|Ice and Night by prophecywings|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Ice-and-Night-624642642 moon_and_kinkajou_by_deva_rays-dauznz9.jpg|Moon and Kinkajou by Deva-rays|link=http://deva-rays.deviantart.com/art/Moon-and-Kinkajou-656714277 veins_of_stars_by_deva_rays-dasoixk.jpg|Veins of Stars by Deva-rays|link=http://deva-rays.deviantart.com/art/Veins-of-Stars-652835288 kinkajou_and_moon_by_ask_pyrrhia_dragonet-da6qxve.jpg|Kinkajou and Moon by KaylasCorner|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kinkajou-and-Moon-615996410 moonwatcher_by_shademoon67-d9oc3wd.png|Moonwatcher by H0wlelujah|link=http://h0wlelujah.deviantart.com/art/Moonwatcher-585071293 moonwatcher_by_shinyuumbreon-db98ub2.png|Moonwatcher by ShinyUumbreon|link=http://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Moonwatcher-680657006 moonwatcher_by_darklordivy-d8svmyz.png|Moonwatcher by DarkLordIvy|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Moonwatcher-532234763 moon_by_featherysketchdragon-da7c2mx.jpg|Moon by PoisonDragonSpit|link=http://poisondragonspit.deviantart.com/art/Moon-616982361 moonsilver2.JPG|Moonwatcher Moonwatcher_Drawing-By_SoulTheFeline.jpg|by SoulTheFeline References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:POVs Category:Protagonists Category:Empowered NightWings Moonwatcher Category:Seers Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Jade Winglet